1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to targeted advertising and more particularly, to a method and system for providing targeted advertising to a group of individuals in public places and public carriers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
To advertise on electronic display devices located in public places such as
train stations, shopping malls, airports, sports arenas, etc., and in public carriers such as trains, airplanes, etc., advertisers purchase ad time slots from “ad deliverers” who control the display operation of the display devices. Advertisers can be merchants or any entity that desires to advertise. Once the advertisers purchase preferred ad time slots, the advertisers provide their advertisements to the ad deliverers who then display them on the display devices during appropriate time slots according to the ad time purchase agreements.
In selecting appropriate ad time slots, the advertisers often rely on market research and studies to provide more targeted advertising. For instance, some market research and studies may indicate that most women shop at shopping malls on Saturdays between one and four o'clock. Based on this information, an advertiser such as a jewelry merchant, DeBeers or Tiffany's, may purchase an ad time slot between one and four o'clock on Saturdays to display their “Diamond” commercials at designated shopping malls. The advertiser may make this decision because the advertiser believes that it will increase the likelihood of women viewing their advertisements.
However, in reality, neither the advertisers nor the ad delivers know who is actually viewing the advertisements because there is no accurate information as to who is present near the display device when the advertisements are actually displayed on the display device. In fact, since the ad time slots are purchased generally well in advance of the actual displaying time/date, the advertisers often purchase the ad time slots based on statistical information which may differ significantly from actual situations. Therefore, although the advertisers purchase ad time slots with an understanding that their ads will be displayed in a targeted manner, in reality, less targeted advertising occurs and the effects of advertising in public places may be minimal.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and system for providing targeted advertising in public places and public carriers which overcomes the above-described problems encountered in conventional advertising schemes.